


The bake off (feat. Sakusa-senpai)

by KoibitoDream



Series: That birthday boy [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Kouhai Notice Me, M/M, Male Friendship, Muffins, Prequel, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, at five am, at least in Sakusa's case, cake decorations, request, ridiculous nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: A phone call at an ungodly hour turns into a wonderful learning experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haikyuuobsessor](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=haikyuuobsessor).



Kageyama's phone rang at 6:15 am that Friday.

“Kageyama speaking.” He answers, locking the doors of his house as he gets ready to go to the gym for early morning practice.

“Say, what knee protectors do you recommend?” Sakusa asks, browsing the net and making notes.

“Knee protectors?”

“ _Yeah, we have been given a few samples and I've been studying them up._ ”

“Why?” Kageyama asks, confused.

“ _I was bored._ ”

“The whole night.”

Night? No, it was 4 in the aftern- _when the hell did it become six in the morning?_

“ _Yep._ ” He says, getting back at the task at hand, rubbing his eyes. He should really get another alarm clock to warn him when midnight comes.

“Okay.” Kageyama says as he unlocks the lockers.

“ _Wait, you about to practice?_ ”

“No, not until another half hour. No one's here yet.”

“ _You sure are an early bird._ ”

“”Not really. I overslept fifteen minutes today.”

“ _Oh, you poor little teapot._ ”

“Also, I have to go shopping later, we have a surprise party tomorrow and all of the senpai agreed to come over.” Kageyama says, kicking off his shoes before putting his bag down and sitting on the bench.

“ _Oh?_ ”

“Yeah, it's Tsukishima's birthday.”

“ _Is it?_ ” The amusement in Sakusa's voice brings forth a smile on his own face. It's good to be him confidant. All the little secrets just come out. Not that they're not safe by him. Although, Sakusa is pretty sure it's an open secret by now. Or last year, if he were specific.

“Yep.”

“ _Any plans?_ ”

“Yamaguchi asked me if I could bake something practical. So I was thinking something small and maybe even bite sized, I'll have to look it up. Then again, I could just make mini muffins. That's about as far as my baking skills go.”

“ _Neat idea, but that's going to take a lot of time if you have practice the afternoon, too._ ” Mini muffins were no joke. It took forever making them. Not that Sakusa ever did, but that cooking channel featured how to make them once. Fascinating, but way too much work for a bite.

“I know. I can just finish it tonight and then stop by a little later. No one would mind.”

Later? But they have practice Saturdays, too, and if he stops by later with sweets then-

“Wait, you actually agreed to forfeit a practice?” Sakusa asks, taken aback, eyes wide in surprise.

“...” The silence on the other side of the line is as much as an answer as any.

Oh, dear...if that's the case...

“I'll come over to help you out.” Sakusa says, getting up from his chair, turning off the computer, knee protectors be damned. This was a serious matter. Kageyama Tobio does not agree to ditch practice – ever – or more like e _ver unless it's someone's birthday_. Because for the life of him, Sakusa can't picture any blackmail or other method that would make him bend.

Also, like _hell_ will Sakusa let middle blocker-kun draw any conclusions before he's the one that makes the first step. No way, no how. It's just how it goes. A matter of principles. Common decency.

Actually, scratch that. It's a matter of _Sakusa's_ principles and _his_ sense of common decency – there is no way he'll ever let Kageyama let up first. Absolutely not. The middle blocker insisted on calling him royalty, fine with Sakusa, _but if you call him royalty then you better treat him as royalty. That means no way in hell is Kageyama Tobio going be the one who asks first. Not when Sakusa can butt in on that._

_And he will._

 

“Sakusa-senpai, it's fine-”

“Sorry, can't hear you, the reception is crap and I have nothing to do otherwise.”

“...fine, just let me text you the address.”

They end the call and about a minute later, his phone flashes a light and signals a message. _First the phone number and then his address, things are looking fine for one Sakusa Kiyoomi._

But first.

A shopping list.

 

_...why the hell did he turn off the computer?_

 

* * *

 

 

“I think I got everything here, but just in case, please check.” Sakusa says as he shows up with some four plastic bags with practically everything of the shelf he could get his hands on at five in the morning. Because he went over some 50 recipes and didn't think to text Kageyama and ask him first if he already had an idea.

No matter. That's why he came prepared for everything. At least, he hopes as Kageyama blinks at him, looks confusedly worried at the bags in his hands and just lets him in first before he can go over the shopping.

“So, if I got this right”, Sakusa begins as he puts on a mask and gloves alongside an apron he brought from home, “the base for the muffins is practically the same as a sponge cake or whatever it's called."

Then a thought hits him.

“Does middle blocker-kun even like sweets?”

“Yeah, there's one he likes.” Kageyama says, unpacking the heaps of boxes from the plastic. “Now that you mention it, I think we can combine the mini muffins and the one he likes in a way. You wouldn't happen to have bought colours for food, would you?”

“But of course.” Sakusa says as he reaches into the third plastic bag and gets out the whole rainbow set.

“Great. Leave the bill and I'll pay you back.”

“Don't worry about it.”

“But-”

“Let me help you out here and I'm good.”

“How is you helping out me paying you back?” Kageyama asks, arching a brow at him as he reads the labels on the colours.

“It just is.”

_Because Sakusa gets to hang out by him and that's more than he could ask for._

“You know, you can just stop by anytime you feel like.” Kageyama says as he goes to fetch some bowls and the mixer. “Since you drove here, you could have just slept over instead getting up this early.”

_Oi, oi. Be careful there, you precious little teabag. Let's not go overboard here. What would your parents say to you staying alone with a senpai in your own house? Okay, today doesn't count, it's a last minute thing._

“Could you preheat the oven?” The setter asks, rummaging through the pantry in search for the recipe he got from Yamaguchi once.

_Anything you want._

“So how do you turn this thing on?”

Okay, so when there's two people tackling the muffins head on, it's not that much of a pain. Kageyama's grateful he doesn't have to be extra gentle on the batter because there's no egg-whites to mix in.  _Thankfully._

It's comforting to see he's as ruthless with the batter as he is with him on the court.

_...ahem._

_The cream. Right._

“So how much of this thing?” Sakusa asks, eyeing the red food colour with suspicion.

“The tiniest drop you can manage, then stir for a bit, and then again add the tiniest drop you can manage until you're happy with the colour.” Experience talking.

“Do you want them all in the same colour?”

Good question.

“Uh...I'm not sure?”

“How about a light gradient? I was thinking from rosy to pinkish. But not too much if that's okay with you since the brighter hues make them look plastic.”

“Great. There are bowls in the lower drawer if you need extra for the colouring.”

“Sure.”

And so Sakusa Kiyoomi turns to play scientist as he, very carefully, as instructed, add the droplets of food colouring and by the fifth bowl, he can see what Kageyama meant when he said the tiniest amount. The thing colours like it's nobodies business.

“Do you think it's too sweet?” Kageyama asks as he licks the spoon with the batter, not sure what to think of it. And Sakusa there has to stop for a moment, lest the red dye paints the counter in murder. He then grabs a spoon and scoops a bit of the batter himself.

“Nah, it's fine. But could you check the cream as well?”

Kageyama dips the narrow end of his wooden spoon into the cream and licks it, too. This time, Sakusa doesn't even blink.

“No, it's perfect.”

_Oh, hell to the yes, he didn't fuck it up. Joy._

“I'll check the first tour while you colour this, okay?”

“Yes, please do.”

He watches as Kageyama picks up a kitchen towel and opens the oven, making sure to avoid the gust of hot air Sakusa neglected to take into account and ended up with en even curlier front. The toothpick is a new trick as Kageyama pokes the few muffins with it.

“What's the toothpick for?”

“This? You can check the muffins and sponge cakes with it if they're done. If there's nothing sticking to it, they're ready to go.”

“How is it?”

“I'd say a minute or two but I have to watch it so it doesn't burn.”

“Kinda like the boiling water thing?”

“Sort of.”

_Because the more you stare, the longer it takes but God forbid you blink._

 

“Move move move move move.” Kageyama warns, taking the tray with the muffins out of the oven and placing it on the counter isle.

“Those look great.” Sakusa notes as Kageyama waves the towel over them.

“I'll just set them by the window to cool off so the cream doesn't melt.”

“Practical.”

In the end, they had managed to conjure up some 50-ish mini muffins in 50 shades of pink, ready to be decorated with the cream. Sakusa couldn't help himself and stuffed on right after putting the cream on.

He almost wept.

“What the-”

Kageyama looks up from his handy work in the middle of making a swirl at the near shout.

“What? Not good?”

“Nah, they are great.” Sakusa says as he reaches for another one. “Okay, I'll back off for five minutes or I'll eat them all in one go and be sick later.”

“Okay.” Kageyama smiles and Sakusa makes that ten minutes but then returns and quits playing around. There are muffins to be decorated and brought over to a party.

Speaking of which, he eyes Kageyama with a bit of flour and cream on him as he continues to decorate the cakes, there's one more thing he'll have to do before they go.

Twenty minutes later, the muffins are neatly arranged on the tray with a spectacular balance.

“Done.” Kageyama says, quite happy with it.

“Not quite yet.” Sakusa says as he ushers him into the bath while he – _respectfully_ – searches through his closet.

 

* * *

 

 

“Let me get the doors for you.” Because fifty muffins may be mini in size but they certainly had a weight to them.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Sakusa says as he holds the door with a paper-tissue. “Wouldn't want that to fall to the floor and _turn out great_.”

Kageyama laughs and walks into the gym where everyone, including middle blocker-kun, were already in full party mode. Sort of.

Sakusa can't help but snort lightly at the little exchange between them as Kageyama sticks one of the muffins on his face in retaliation.

 

“ _Want to go out with me?_ ”

 

_But hearing those magic words definitely beats his impending sugar overdose._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!


End file.
